Passenger vehicles, such as automobiles and aircraft, often include vehicle information systems for satisfying passenger demand for access to viewing content, such as entertainment, information content, or other viewing content, while traveling.
Conventional vehicle information (or entertainment) systems typically include overhead cabin video systems or seat-based video systems with individual controls such that viewing content is selectable by the passengers. The viewing content can include audio and video content that is derived from a variety of content sources. For instance, prerecorded viewing content, such as motion pictures and music, can be provided by internal content sources, such as audio and video players, that are installed at a headend system of the vehicle. The conventional vehicle information systems likewise can include an antenna system for receiving viewing content, such as live television programming and/or Internet content, transmitted from one or more content providers (or sources) that are external to, and/or remote from, the vehicle.
Furthermore, some vehicle information systems allow passengers to integrate their own personal media devices to facilitate the selection of changing passenger viewing content. These personal media devices are integrated via wired and/or wireless communications. An example of such a passenger information system is described in United States Patent Publication No. 2009/0119721 A1, application Ser. No. 12/210,624, entitled “System and Method for Interfacing a Portable Media Device with a Vehicle Information System,” filed on Sep. 15, 2008, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety and fully owned by the assignee of the present application.
Since passenger demand for this viewing content on aircraft video systems and personal media devices is continually evolving, conventional vehicle information systems are experiencing elevated wireless traffic with increased passenger data usage. Communication between the headend system and the personal media devices can include wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi)-based (e.g., Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) Standard 802.11) and/or cellular-based wireless networks (e.g., Universal Mobile Telecommunications Systems (UMTS), third-generation (3G) mobile phone systems, fourth-generation (4G) mobile phone systems, and long-term evolution (LTE) standards). Selection of the preferred network for data communication often is based on traffic type. The Wi-Fi network typically is used to access larger data transfers (e.g., streaming both internal and external content sources); while, the cellular-based networks are reserved for roaming cell-type services (e.g., voice calling, texting, and other services). This allocation of network traffic types over the various wireless networks depends on, for example, bandwidth, cellular range, roaming, and other restrictions (e.g., additional fees) set by the cellular service provider.
As an additional drawback, current wireless networks on aircraft effectively operate independently of one another. Selecting a preferred network connection ignores current or expected loads (e.g., coordinated system level load analysis, balancing, and handoff schemes) such that several channels may be left available and unused. Accordingly, some, or all, of the passengers traveling aboard the aircraft can be inhibited from enjoying the viewing content because of the capacity and use of the various wireless networks.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists for an improved content distribution system and method for enabling data distribution over a multi-mode wireless network installed aboard passenger vehicles in an effort to overcome the deficiencies of conventional passenger information systems.